About A Girl
by nickkandbj
Summary: For Boston Townie, Alex Vause, life has been nothing but a series of hard knocks. Harvard senior Piper Chapman has had all the breaks in life that her parent's money could afford. When they cross paths unexpectedly, sparks fly, but will their differences be too much for either one of them to handle? AU Love story
1. Chapter 1

The weathered panes on the rundown house could speak volumes of the poverty stricken angst running through the minds and bodies of the people living in this old neighborhood in Boston. The folks here were a tight knit bunch and would as soon as talk to the cops about any of the crime milling around its borders as cut their own throat.

A old woman who looked to be maybe seventy was on her porch as she was every early morning, people watching. She watched her neighbor briefly, through the dirty glass pane, as the young woman pushed the dark framed glasses off her nose and into her equally dark bangs.

She looked as she usually did, hunched over one of the many novels or textbooks scattered around the floor of her sparsely furnished abode... reading by the early streams of the morning sun coming in from the window. She sat in a second-hand rocking chair with her long legs stretched out into one of the two beat up old kitchen chairs that had no dining table to match, flipping the pages. She kept to herself, rarely speaking a word to any of her neighbors.

Just then, a rusted out blue Ford Taurus made its way down the street right on time. A skinny girl with hair like that of wild lion's mane got out and walked to the front door, sidestepping an old lawn mower and broken air conditioning unit in the yard. She knocked at the door, rather rattled what was left of the wooden screened frame that hung from only one hinge now. She didn't have to wait long for her best friend to come sauntering out, as they pretended not to notice the long stares from their disapproving neighbor. The car only moderately protested overturning several times before kicking to life and as they sped off.

 **Massachusetts Institute of Technology (M.I.T)**

Many of the students shifted nervously in their seats as Professor Caputo wrote the last of the notes on the board of a derivative function of finite math for discussion at the next class period.

He turned, running a hand over his once thick hair that now left much to be desired, " _I know many of you graduate students can already solve these easily, however, I also put an advanced Fourier system in the main hallway and I'm hoping that one of you will be able to prove it by the end of the semester, and the person to do so will not only be in my good graces, but will also have their picture and name placed in the case outside my door. Former winners include Nobel prize winners, Fields medal winners, Renowned Astro-physicists, and lowly M.I.T professors…._

 _drawing several chuckles from the class…" Class is dismissed, If you have any other questions, I'm sure my graduate TA, John Bennett will be happy to assist._ " The students shuffled their way to the door at the day's end, some yearning to edge closer to the professor, but he remained aloof.

At the end of the hall, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, as she swiped the mop roughly from side to side in the women's restroom. She looked past her navy work jumper with the cleaning crew logo and the man's name who had worked here previously. Her face though she knew many found it to be appealing... she thought it was too long and too pale, her green eyes always remained listless to others, but her mind was always racing, always thinking, always calculating….

As she made her way down the hall, idly mopping here and there, peering in the empty classrooms imagining what it would be like to sit in those seats for lectures... to learn things that these kids took for granted with their parents money. When she noticed a large chalkboard had been pushed into the hall that wasn't there the day before.

She saw several other kids crowded around it, mumbling nonsensical things…so she continued past only allowing herself a brief glance, as she realized the time and she still had the other half of the first floor to go….it was going to be a long shift. But, before she realized it, she found herself back in front of the chalkboard, the words and symbols branding themselves into her brain. Suddenly a car horn unceremoniously beeped signaling time to clock out.

 **Sunshine Bar**

Later that night, as they ambled into their favorite neighborhood dive, they passed many regulars who welcomed them with open arms. One small, Italian girl in particular who smiled…" _Alex, so good to see you again_ ", she moved in for a hug but only caught the side of her body as she quickly pulled back and passed her along to her best friend, who mumbled out _"Morello, weren't you here last night?_ '

" _Surprised, you can even remember last night, Nicky, after all the Jager bombs you put down."_ , Lorna chuckled as she handed them two drafts. This earned the bartender a smile. They grabbed a table near some other friends as Nicky tried and failed to keep from making eye contact with a stringy haired brunette with questionable morals and no mouth hygiene.

" _You know…I didn't hit on Doggett last night?"_ , Nicky half told, half asked Alex in surprise. As they noticed her sitting with a couple of their usual crew girls, Gina and Tricia. It appeared it was their turn with her tonight as she currently was in Gina's lap though there were many chairs available.

" _Oh yeah, then you weren't as drunk as you usually get"_

Nicky wanting to get a rise out of her nemesis shouted out, " _Hey Tiffany, how come you didn't give me any of that nasty poochie of yours last night"_

" _Fuck you, Nichols, and your Irish curse_ "… Nicky only scoffed as they began to draw attention.

" _Like I'm going to waste my time spreading my legs again for you just to get off and then pass out."_

A loud chorus of boos erupted at the lack of prowess she was suggesting _…"Hey, it's not my fault, you're a frigid bitch"_ , Nicky reasoned

" _Yea, yea….just go home and finger yourself and leave me out of it.._ " Tiffany turned back to lay an enthusiastic kiss on Gina.

" _Fuck you, and your Irish curse shit….I don't drink too much…there's no such thing….right?"_ Nicky looked to Alex for confirmation.

" _Besides, she's missing half her damn teeth….plus I've got 5 to 2 odds that Gina's gonna end up marrying her"_

Alex laughed loudly nearly spitting out her beer….Nicky continued, " _besides there's only so many times you can fuck your friend's future wife, it's just wrong"_..…then snickered at the thought of Gina popping the question to a girl that had been handled more than the bar pretzels.

Alex drained the last of her draft slamming the glass down on the table, " _I'm out"_ as she rose to her full height.

" _What, fuck you, you're leaving….it's like ten o'clock?!"_

" _I'm tired_ ", her brisk reply was all Nicky got as Alex left her staring at her back and she was out the door, walking back to her place.

 **Alex's house**

She shifted in her chair, thumbing through an old compilation of the works of Walt Whitman. She glanced at her mattress on the floor, knowing that she needed to sleep before morning, but the math symbols from earlier in the day wouldn't quit swirling in her mind. She looked around for blank paper but found none.

Her eyes landed on the cracked mirror that hung by the front door. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed a sharpie marker and began to drawing the brackets with sin and cos theta symbols, numbers mixed with letters and parenthesis from her memory...going left to right much like a long paragraph.

When night turned to dawn, she rose from the floor, methodically dressed and ate as usual. When she looked at her reflection today, the evidence of last night's work staring her in the face...rather than feeling proud of herself for finally solving it after having started over only once...

She felt resentment boil to the surface...for all the things that never were...then she was smashing the top of the glass with her side of her fist, putting several shallow slices in the skin that began to bleed immediately.

Why did she waste her time bothering...it didn't matter and it would never change things for her...when would she ever learn she'd always be on the outside looking in...but it was better that way...safer, easier...she grabbed an old tshirt and cut the sleeves off making a bandage of sorts.

Nicky must have drank too much last night again, so she walked to the subway. Riding along with her head down, getting off at her stop, walking a little further down to the college...another day, another dollar.

 **M.I.T**

After classes were over, she was waxing and buffing the floors on the first floor, and saw that the problem on that chalkboard was still there, several days later and still no one had put an answer. She glanced around although she knew she was alone, feeling a pit in her stomach as she picked up the chalk.

No siren went off for her handling school property...she laughed at her own nervousness. She put the chalk to the board and began to scribble out the same answer that she had found when working out the problem before. She had just finished when she heard Nicky's horn beep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : here's the next installment…thanks so much for the awesome reviews and follows….it made me want to update more and more…I love to interact with the readers of any fanfiction, as I love to read them myself and I appreciate your time. Sorry this one is short...Vauseman next chapter...**

 **Batting** cages

Alex's ears perked at the sounds of the baseballs hitting the metal bats with that distinctive pling…crack…pling…children laughing….the brights reds and blues with machines whirling or pairs hitting together. Nicky stood with her bat tucked high and right… above her shoulder with her forearms tensed as she gripped the metal and dug in her left toe. Baseball was serious business in South Boston, and these moments in that old run-down batting cage was as competitive for these two, as if they were being broadcast on ESPN.

This common source of contention, yet family bond had Alex eyeing down her opponent, she knew Nichols liked to dig deep and swing hard…. going low and likely to tip it high left…..she gripped the ball tightly in her gloved right hand, spinning it absentmindedly….calculating the percentages, the necessary speed of the ball and angle of her wrist…careful to advert her gaze away from the exact spot she intended to float the ball by her long-time companion.

Her front teeth dug into her pink lips, her mouth going dry…she wound up and zinged the ball seemingly an inch from her abdomen , if Nicky hadn't jumped back quickly Alex would have likely have pegged her in the shoulder…the baseball crashing loudly and with force into the chainlink fence directly right behind her.

Nicky spun on her…taking a step off the white silicon plate…kicking her feet… agitated, and then reset her stance glaring dangerously…" _Stop fucking crowding me back_ "..

" _Stop fucking crowding the plate_ ", Alex fired back, her green eyes glittered dangerously…the muscles in her arms rippling as she tensed up. She reached in her pocket and pulled out another ball. Nicky not only remained over the line but in fact inched even closer into the strike zone…

Alex this time gave her no warning…. and zipped another fastball so quickly that Nicky could only turn, and take the hit near her left shoulder blade, wincing slightly.

" _I'm going to fucking charge you, if you try that shit again, you hear me, Vause, just throw the fucking ball, you asshole…"_

" _You think I'm scared of you….please….I've seen you piss yourself and not wake up…."_ Alex grinned devilishly, and whipped one with a split finger grip that hung in the air, and dropped a vicious curve. The metal fence whined its protest as the ball smacked against it, just as quickly as it had been released.

" _Yeah….yea….yea….hey Tricia and Gina are gonna go hit up a Harvard Bar this weekend…you wanna go?"_ Nicky shouted as she grunted with effort…. winging the next throw, but the pop up went no where.

Alex paused…Her throwing arm fell limp to her side, her face becoming guarded after they had just been laughing. " _mmm…don't know…what are we gonna do up there",_ as she fielded Nicky's spot-on pass of the ball.

Nicky only chuckled…" _We'll probably get drunk and fuck up some smart kids…"_ She snarked as she swung the bat confidently in circles as her final shot was being wound up by Alex…right before she released her best pitch, Nicky had been saving the best rip for last…and shouted out _…"Don't worry...you'll probably fit right in, smarty pants…"_ She teased her in a nonsensical way.

Alex's eyebrows rose with indignation, and made sure to throw the ball hard enough to take her damn head off if she didn't watch her mouth. As Nicky felt the ball whip past her face, the curve of the ball barely missing her beat up helmet, she turned and as promised charged the mound….

Alex's eyes lit with amusement and glee as they playfully wrestled each other…throwing half -punches at each other bodies, laughing and pushing each other. Alex grabbed Nicky's arm and twisted it behind her back, which she quickly tapped her hand to release it, their mock fight over quickly as usual.

 **M.I.T Alumni** dinner

Joe Caputo adjusted his red blazer over his stomach, standing taller as he noticed a group of senior girls from his Applied Theory class coming closer. He knew the boundaries, but there was nothing wrong with wanting to be sure he complied with his distinguished reputation. He eyed the one which a choppy bob of dirty blond hair and straight teeth, with a school logo cardigan on.

He waved nonchalantly, as though he barely recognized them, then they edged closer excitedly. Their eyes wide with amazement, as they began to talk all at once…he quieted them down, then chose the one closest to relay the news...a girl with glasses half the length of her face….

" _There's no class today, miss, it's Saturday…_ " he relayed, swirling his double scotch and soda.

" _We just couldn't wait until Monday to find out!"_ , she chirped

" _Find out what_?", he quizzed

" _Who proved the theorem?_ ", she rolled her eyes , as if the fact that it had been solved had already swept through both sections of that class and some of the others held in the same hall should be common knowledge especially since it was his pop quiz.

His face went slack, he gulped down his drink, slammed down his glass…. and marched at a furious pace to the eastern wing of buildings. Joe quickly landing not only himself, but a now growing group of students to the chalk board in question.

Though the girl had said that it had been proved…. Caputo was still shocked to even see an attempt so early in the semester. They had barely covered the first two sections of the text.

His eyes darted from the brackets of numbers and more layers of numbers and signs ….seemingly over and over again…. his body visibly sinking down as he squinted unbelievably at the sight before him.

He drew up close to the board, grabbing the chalk to correct a portion… but failing as he notably counted in his head ….then he verified the answer…... working it along with the unknown student who had written it…..it simply couldn't be….but yet there it was… _how….how…_ his face broke into a knowing smirk…..he whispered…" _This is correct"…._

Professor Caputo whirled on those dozen or so crowded around him…..his AP students the only ones with nothing to do on a Saturday but be on campus studying. " _Which one of you_ ….their faces nothing but blank stares back at him….

" _Was it you, Jackie_ …", he asked the girl he had found so appealing earlier, but she only blushed and hung her head, shaking it negatively. All those crowded around…and no one would confess.

 **Alex's house**

The sound of the jump rope skipping the cemented square outside her back door kept up a rhythm with her pounding heart. The soles of the old sneakers keeping time with the count in her head, pushing herself faster with each flick her wrists. Then she slowed, idly skipping twice on each foot as she caught her breath before rising to blistering pace again, her calves near exhaustion.

Alex dropped to the workout mat with gym's logo on it cracked with wear, positioning herself to begin a circuit of 250 crunches and 125 pushups, lowering herself methodically down and up ….when hers arms grew weary…she did crunches until her abs burned, and then did more pushups and so on.

She flopped to the mat after the last pushup breathing heavily into the night air… rolling onto her back, wiping the sweat from her face with towel. Though her body was aching for a rest as her lungs clawed for air, her mind demanded more.

 _Even though you think you're tired, that's your body talking….your body is weak….my mind can do anything. I must push harder, faster… stronger than the next guy to survive_

With that thought she drove herself up, and went inside the house to the refrigerator. It housed only the few items that she routinely ate which were vegetables , some grilled chicken breast, fruit, dozens of eggs, a container of cottage cheese , and a twenty-four pack of bottled water. She grabbed a water and her towel, re-laced her sneakers, and jogged out the front door for her nearly nightly run. Three miles down the jagged neighborhood streets and back….running was the only thing that exhausted her. Drained her of the fire, the demons, stopped her mind enough to let herself sleep. She was rinsing off in the shower an hour and fifteen minutes later...several more hours passed as she lay motionless on her mattress as the sun was rising.

 **Dixon Youth Park**

The sun was high in the sky as Alex, Nicky, Tricia, and Gina gathered at the top of the cement bleachers. Gina cheered her little brother on, "Get 'em Joey Mac". The scrawny ten year old was up to bat, and eyeing the pitcher something fierce, just as they'd shown him. He got a hit off the first pitch and they jumped to their feet. Shouting..." _Hell yea..take it to 'em Joey Mac", "Take two, take two"_...as he stole to second base and slid in.

A couple in the front row stood up, the girl was tall and pretty with leggings on, the guy was a regular townie like them. " _Man, that girl has a nice ass"_ , Tricia noted. Nicky kept looking hard at the guy, Alex nudged her, she still kept staring.

" _That guy, i know him_... _he used to date my sister, bout four years back, and I remember she said he liked to push her around sometimes.._ Nicky's fists balled with frustration _.._ Alex gave her a quick fistbump _, "Don't worry..we'll take care of this clown"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dixon Youth Park**

Alex and Nicky nursed their beers still in the brown paper bags as they watched a few more kids take their turns at the mound. Soon, it was over…Tricia piped up that she was hungry _…"Let's go to Kelly's burgers."_

Nicky scoffed, " _Hell no, we are not going to Kelly's just because you like the take-out girl…it's fifteen minutes out of our way."_ Tricia burped her beer loudly in Nicky's face as a response and got a hard shove back. Alex sighed….these two were like having children sometimes….

" _What the fuck do we got to do that we can't spare fifteen minutes_..", she whined as they exited the bleachers.

" _Okay whatever…we'll go…but if you don't get her number this time…burgers are on you",_ Nicky laughed giving Gina a high five and agreements all around.

 **Kelly's Burgers**

As the group piled back into Nicky's car with the bag of food in hand, Alex sorted through the marked wrappers for her grilled chicken sandwich.

" _Double Burger_ " came the order from the back seat. Alex handed Nicky and Gina their burgers, and fished at the bottom of the bag for their fries. " _Double Burger, wish I had a double burger"_ again Tricia whined.

" _Would you fucking shut-up back there, I know what you ordered…I was there"_ , Alex snarked… Tricia shot back, " _Well then gimme my burger already!"_ Alex was about to hand her the last burger in the bag when Nicky's hand shot out to stop her.

" _Hold it….how is it your burger….I paid for it remember?"_ Nicky quizzed, " _You were supposed to get the number or pay up?"_

 _"I told you when we pulled up that I was a little short, but I'd get the fucking number…but her boss was right there the whole time and you know it._

 _"How is that my fucking fault…sounds like your problem to me…how much money do you have?"_

Alex just looked between the two not getting in between the argument….these two were worse than siblings most of the time. Tricia hit the backseat in frustration, " _Why don't you just gimme me the burger and quit being a little bitch…_

Nicky grabbed the burger from Alex. _..."fine $1.50"_ Tricia grumbled.

Nicky laid the burger on the dash of the car as she drove, " _I tell ya what ..you give me what you got for it and I put it right here….we can start a payment plan."_

Now the car howled with laughter which only further drove Tricia to her breaking point, " _You're such an asshole I swear."_

" _C'mon what am I …sandwich welfare…I think we should start a line of credit in good faith huh….you know like your ma got her couch….rent-a-center style!"_

More laughs chorused as Nicky finally pegged her in the chest with her burger. Alex had been staring out the window as they neared their neighborhood, she saw three of the guys from the little league park from earlier that night as they neared the corner.

 _"Hey Nick….slow down… there's that guy you said was pushing your sister around few years ago..."_

 _"Yea…Johnny….that's the one…."_ She agreed as she passed them and pulled the car against the curb.

 _"ah….c'mon we just saw them earlier…if we was gonna fight 'em , we should've done it then….now we got snacks..", Tricia whined…"I'm not getting out then_ "….

Nicky and Alex were already half out the car, their hands still on the door handle.

Alex bent down inside and cracked the glovebox grabbing a silver set of brass knuckles tossing one to Nichols and keeping the other for herself. The metal felt cold in the palm of her right hand….it had been too long since she'd hit anything but the punching bag at home.

" _You're fucking going or your ass is next,"_ Nicky said as she slammed the door. Tricia and Gina emerged from the other side quickly. They huddled in as group as they approached….Nicky leading, with Alex only steps behind.

They came up behind the unexpecting group quickly as they had jogged to catch up…Nicky shouted out _"Hey…Johnny….hey"…_ the guy in question trailed only slightly behind his two friends…" _You remember me…Lisa's sister"…_.his face scrambled in confusion for a couple seconds…." _She wanted me to say hi"…_ was the last thing he registered before she popped him with her left fist equipped with metal right in the side of his face.

He bent at the waist in pain…" _You bitch_ " …he shouted as his friends turned around to see the issue….but Alex had already sidestepped Nicky and was on the two of them before they even knew it. She nailed the one closest to her with two quick right jabs to the nose relishing the cracking sound it made with the third strike as blood spurted down his face and he fell to the ground. She gave him a resounding kick and then another to the gut as he fell…one hand on his face, the other gripping his stomach in agony.

She felt a striking blow land sloppily to the back of her head and neck before she could turn on the other friend. Alex whirled and caught him with a left uppercut to the ribs and Gina jumped on the guy's back and began to choke him out with her forearm ,high and snug under his chin, as he whirled frantically trying to shake her loose. His hands clawed and struggled at her tight grip.. .her fingers starting to slip...Gina gripped harder and made sure she felt his Adam's apple as she dug in deeper, cutting off all possible chance for air.

The local children playing nearby began to scream as the fight ensued…several bystanders watched but made no effort to intervene. Alex saw Nicky on her back shielding her face from a few blows with her arms as Johnny had gotten the best of her and Tricia, as Alex noted that Tricia was doubled over on her knees nearby..the left side of her face already turning red and swelling. Tricia reached into her boot and pulled out a knife.

Alex waved her off….this guy was all hers….so Tricia approached the first guy that Alex had broken his nose as he was trying to rejoin the fight now. The bastard took one look at the knife in her hand and ran like a chicken shit. Gina had let other guy go as he was passing out taking them both down to the ground. She groaned with effort and rolled him over…. He was shades of red that she'd never seen before and his lips nearly blue…shit she hadn't wanted to kill the guy.

Alex quickly ran at Johnny and shoved him as hard as she could... toppling him over and off of Nicky. Nicky rolled to her side, choking and gasping...He rose to his feet, jabbing out at her. He was bigger and stronger than her obviously….but wasn't quicker or meaner. She easily sidestepped two blows ducking under them, catching him in low in the stomach with her fists, a left and then a right in the ribs….she drew back quickly for a brutal right uppercut to his face as he doubled over from the hits to the stomach that sent him falling backward.

She quickly followed straddling him with her knees digging into his chest as he scrambled to get her off him, throwing out wild punches…No one was very aware of the patrol car slowly cruising down the street. ...Luckily for Gina, the guy on the ground slowly began to groan and sputter as he wasn't dead after all. Tricia and her spotted the cops as they ran to help Nicky up, she'd have a black eye but otherwise okay. A good shiner already forming on Tricia's left cheek as well.

Alex groaned as one of his wild punches landed on the side of her face….but she was tagging him with a swiftness that he'd never seen from a woman ever…if he threw left, she jabbed right twice…he was unable to block the blows as they rained down.

The brass knuckles became too slippery with his blood so she threw it and continued to punch bare knuckle. Her arms burned and her eyes were wild….they all tried to pull her off him but it was no use as she shoved them backwards.

" _VAUSE….Hey...Vause_ …" , Nicky shouted in earnest as the patrol car had stopped now.

Johnny now lay motionless on the pavement, blood pouring from his nose, mouth and a cut over his left eye. She kept punching until his face wasn't in her mind anymore….her haunted past propelled her fists harder and harder…right, left, right, left…..she didn't care anymore….he wouldn't hit her ever again….ever. She ignored the blood trickling from her lip and pain in her right eye.

Alex was so zoned out that she didn't hear the fall of the police footsteps approaching or their pleading cries to run….Nicky grabbed at her one more time, but to no avail and turned as they ran to the car….it was too late now…and if they didn't go…then there would be no one to bail Vause out in the morning….dammit….the car squealed off.

Two policeman both came at Alex at a run grabbing her under her arms and dragging her off the long since out-cold victim. Still enraged, she struggled and shoved one of officers back.. " _Don't fucking touch me!"_

She whirled, her green eyes glittering dangerously like a caged animal….the men grabbed again and forced her arms behind her back locking the handcuffs tight….she spat in their face in frustration only earning a hard takedown as her face was ground in the gravel pavement as they secured the cuffs. She grimaced as her adrenaline began to drain out of her…. _Fuck…picked up again_ …

 **Professor Caputo's class Monday morning**

He was barely able to squeeze the lecture room door open ...as every seat was full of bodies, but there were also many more overflowing the back row, side aisles, and crammed in the front…. standing room only. He gazed out at many unfamiliar faces and surmised that there was no way he had received this many transfers.

Caputo chuckled, " _Is this my imagination or has this class grown considerably_ " earning a chuckle back from the large group. Bennett stared at him with wide eyes, his admiration clear. " _By no stretch of the imagination do I believe that you all came here to hear me lecture this early in the morning….but rather to ascertain the identity of the mystery math magician?"_

A loud chorus of agreement rang out. " _Then without further ado, come forward silent rogue and receive your prize"…_..he eyes scanned the large crowd eager himself to see who it was. Heads turned, questioning, in every direction looking for someone to step up. " _Come on now…don't be shy",_ he urged….but after a full two minutes…the energy deflated as no one came forward.

" _Well, it appears there will be no unveiling here today_ "….as groans erupted.

 _"However, the gauntlet has been thrown down and it cannot be ignored….and the faculty have answered. My colleagues and I have conferred and there is a new problem on the board right now….that took us two years to prove….so this genius…whoever you are….let's play a game shall we?"_ The smugness of his voice let it be known that he had no doubt that this problem would leave all stumped until the end of the semester.

 **Harvard University**

This morning's lecture on Quantitative Genetics had left many either overwhelmed or still asleep from the dense subject matter mixed with its sunrise start time. A blonde near the back barely registered her classmates as she scribbled in a pad. But it wasn't alleles she was naming off, but rather she was sketching with charcoal a scenic picture. Breathtaking in detail, as she lightly smudged the corners of the water.

Her TA for the class squeezed by, slapping down a quiz with few red marks to be found. He glanced at her drawing but said nothing. Her days were filled with expectations and a life in which she seemed more like a passenger than the driver. She sighed as the sound of backpacks and zippers signaled the end of class. She shuffled on autopilot to her next class, sipping her Starbucks and vainly trying to go unnoticed… but received a few stares and waves along the way.

 **A/N hey there…another update…they will be coming once or twice a week now…as you see our duo hasn't met yet…but never fear it will be fireworks when they do….so did you like the fight… Alex is a beast alright…hit that follow/review button….and thanks for all the support to continue this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry about updates, I start back to school this week but I'm on vacation for the last week. I've had this chapter halfway finished for two weeks now so I'll just post it and the other half when I get back Friday... Thanks for your support and patience**

 **South Boston Municipal court**

Nicky waited across the street, puffing a cigarette as the double green doors opened to let Alex Vause out of yet another glorious night in county jail. She ducked her head as she tightened the collar of her black leather jacket around her neck, her shirt and jeans a little wrinkled but no worse for wear….she had an inch and half long cut above her right eye that only added to her bad girl appeal.

She quickly spotted Nicky's car in the mid-morning sun and walked over…definitely very stiff though, as Nicky felt like she had been hit by a car as well….fighting is fun at the time but the next day your back and arms are like lead…sometimes your face too….like today. Ah well….the bruises would fade, but that bastard had got what was coming to him.

Nicky handed a grateful Alex a cigarette already lit as she climbed in. " _When's the arraignment_?"

" _Ah…next week."_ Alex shrugged as if it held little importance for her. Nicky dropped her off at the college, late but still she had to make an attempt to make it to work.

 **Mass. Institute of Tech (M.I.T)**

She glided in and punched her time clock with her head down and walked as swiftly as she could to the supply closet for her uniform and the mop bucket. Her boss, a portly gentleman that had not aged well as she could guess by his well-worn wrinkles shouted at her retreating back…." _You're late, Vause, I'm already taking a risk on you as it is….next time you're outta here…",_ he barked.

Alex simply waved him off and went to her favorite new floor of the building….the math department. She wished she could have seen their faces….I bet they'd blow a gasket if they really knew who had answered that problem. She stood in front of the chalkboard days after she had solved the first problem to find a second one. She'd seen something like this one before….but couldn't remember where….she got out her phone and pulled up the app ' _PhotoMath_ ' and scanned the picture of the equation into it. It searched the web and gave her a brief Wikipedia history and general solving method.

Alex grinned at the problem now, sure it was set up differently than this example she looked at….but taking that help along with some Calculus and Physics constants that she had remembered….she began to slowly solve the problem….or at least was working through the first half…when an office door was suddenly thrown open. Normally she was by herself at this time of night…..the two gentlemen were speaking and hadn't noticed her a little further down the hall yet.

She jumped at the unexpected intrusion…quickly discarded the chalk...leaving her bucket and headed towards the employee area. The younger of two men noticed her then as she put down the chalk and hightailed it out of there….

" _Professor_ …", he gestured wildly but Caputo was so enthralled with his own speech that he didn't notice. When he did turn….anger washed over him as thought the woman had been erasing the problem…he walked swiftly towards her with Bennett in tow.

Alex threw a rushed " _I'm sorry"_ over her shoulder as she walked faster.

 _"Hey, what are you doing there"….._ no response _…."That's other people's important work you know….not childish graffiti or whatever you were doing…"_ Alex only walked faster, her longer legs carrying her around the corner quickly before they could come close to catching up.

Caputo called after her, " _Young lady…don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you_ …"

At this, Alex spun and spatted…" _Fuck you"_ and hit the elevator to go up and clock out….who the hell did this guy think he was….nobody and I mean nobody ordered Alex Vause around…

" _Ah….real smartass…I see",_ Joe flustered as he gave up chasing the student and turned back down the hall towards the teachers' parking lot which was their original destination. But as he passed the board, he saw John had stopped, staring in awe. He too, glanced over what she had written…both not saying anything for some time. He glanced down at the mop bucket….she worked here…not a student…. And even though he hadn't admitted it out loud, he and John both knew that the problem was correctly solved so far….how…that they didn't know.

 **Alex's house**

Nicky's horn beeped insistently as the crew waited outside while she checked her reflection. Alex wiped her palms on her worn out slacks and fingered the buttons of only dress shirt….a long sleeved black one. She rolled the sleeves to the elbow, with a red tank top underneath visible from all the top buttons left undone. The hem fell loosely around her waist, and she had washed the dirt off her black work boots. She had chosen to wear her dark hair loose, with only black eyeliner and lip gloss for makeup. This was as nice as it gets….she surmised….definitely nicer than any of these south Boston girls had ever had from her….another horn beep and she was riding on her way to a Harvard bar….she couldn't help but think that something big was going to happen…..good or bad she didn't know…..

After Alex took a good amount of ribbing for wearing a dress shirt…..like it was Sunday communion…they arrived and parked. They walked in cautiously…Nicky leading the way and Alex hanging back….she didn't like to be out of her element…


	5. Chapter 5

**Cambridge Queen's Head, Harvard square**

As they trailed in slowly, Nicky first..then Alex followed by Tricia and Gina…the bar seemed more open and more well lit than their dive bars of course... with a nicer class of white folks, but the neon lights and faint haze of cigarette smoke remained the same. The crowd was dispersed mainly to the left side with a long rectangle bar that wrapped around and ended with a few darts machines. These were the kind with new felt boards with decorative corkscrew backs bearing the Harvard crimson seal with shining silver tipped darts of your choice scattered nearby with pens and chalkboards. Several pool tables set empty with pristine green playing surface, nothing like the beer stained and uneven ones at the Shine.

They immediately filtered to the side that remained empty rather than try to blend in right away. Nicky turned a quick 360, her hands smoothing down her mane of dirty blonde hair taking in their new digs…" _So this is a Harvard Bar_ …she eyed Tricia and Gina…

" _I don't know ..is it just me or did you guys imagine there'd be textbooks on the tables or equations written on the wall…_.They all smirked, Alex immediately took a stool and put her head down scanning her phone.

They quickly set up the teams to play Cricket at the dart board. With Gina and Alex on one team, and Nicky and Tricia on the other. Alex started off with a triple 18 and set them on a roll. They argued for a second with Nicky going first. She hit a single 20, 18 and flubbed the last shot. She came over to Alex as they both watched Gina aim her dart. She grabbed her beer and drained a large portion of it.

Nicky nudged Alex roughly…" _Hey…hold on a minute, I'm going to have to make a move on some of these Harvard honeys over there._."

She wore her best devilish smile….Alex followed her hard stare to a group of guys and girls... with two in particular at the other end of the bar. A light haired brunette with expressive eyebrows and a long face who laughed loudly and a blonde who was striking in the way that was both memorable and effortless all at once.

Alex attempted to sway Nicky from investing too much time into getting anything going, she had wanted to grab a drink or two and split. Nicky shrugged her off and started around the bar, the look in her eyes was predatory. Alex noted the group of guys off to their left, one guy standing above those seated with a short, closely cropped cut of dark curls. His dress shirt offset by his crimson hoodie and khaki cargos. The other boys paying close attention to his dialogue on a previous discussion from class.

Nicky took a deep breath as she closed the gap between her and the girls. She tapped the girl that she had exchanged several shy smiles with before heading over…both girls whirled as she cleared her throat loudly over the Mumford and Sons playing from the jukebox.

" _I'm so sorry to interrupt but I could swear I've seen you before…..did we have art together last semester",_ Nicky smiled and shook her head together confidently which encouraged the brunette to begin to nod her head too…

" _Yea…I don't know…..I haven't taken any art yet but I definitely think we should compare classes or something….I'm Polly by the way"….._ she extended her hand and Nicky shook it…. holding it tightly in her own warm hand.. not letting go and several seconds passed still _…_

 _"Nicky"…._ Polly also didn't pull away and held her eyes as she said , " _This is my friend, Piper…._ Nicky nodded in her direction as suddenly the three of them were approached by two of the boys.

" _Art did you say….is that what I heard you say…you had Art together….that's so clever"…_ The guy looked to his friend momentarily who smirked at his line of questioning _…."but I mean which class. Like critique or contemporary lit, post-modern or mixed media theory…because I don't ever remember seeing someone with hair quite like yours on campus?"_

The Jewish looking boy with the smug face egged Nicky to continue with her obvious line to the girls. Their still bruised faces and old model car parked outside made them stick out like sore thumbs in the bar.

 _"Just ignore Larry and his frat buddies…we aren't with them",_ Polly snarked out as they definitely had seen the Bloom guy around…he loved to hear himself talk that was for sure…

" _It was critique…yeah that professor was such as a tool"_ Nicky continued as she curled an arm around the edge of Polly's chair leaning in and turning her back on their intruder.

" _Sure_ ", Polly agreed smiling while flipping her hair…. not really caring what he had to say.

Larry tapped Nicky on the shoulder..." _Oh, critique …..what luck, well my roommate took his last two years under Dr. Gilham before getting smashing reviews at his first two gallery showings. I mean I personally think that the borders between art history and art criticism... are no more as firmly drawn as they once used to be. It perhaps began with art historians taking interest in modern art…I mean what is your opinion…?"_

Larry took a step closer to the girls pausing for effect, and keeping a firm eye on the one with the bushy hair hoping that putting her on the spot would get the girls to listen to what he had to say….he had seen them around this bar before besides his friend, Pete had liked Polly since last Fall…

Alex had edged closer around the bar, step by step as she watched Nicky approach the girls….ya know she was usually her wingman of sorts. She had bristled slightly when she saw the guys walk up too. As she could see, Nicky was beginning to improvise….

" _Well, really isn't most art and therefore art theory is all subjective…_ " Alex was impressed as someone must have paid attention in a few classes before her family problems and drugs had caused Nicky to drop out long ago from her freshman year of college. They were nearly 27 now…likely these girls were too young for them but it was fun to play sometimes she guessed.

The girls turned from Nicky to see what Larry would say next. Baited silence as moments passed, a small crowd had gathered now around them. Piper had seen this crew of ladies come in just a little while ago, quickly filing to the back. But, even at a glance, it was obvious that they didn't go to school nearby. It wasn't even their car or still bruised faces that gave it away as one would assume, but rather the thick South Boston accent was the ringer. But the girl that had approached them seemed funny and brave if nothing else.

Not that Harvard was so stuck up that there weren't girls who liked other girls….sure there were…Piper imagined….but it wasn't as if she could ever take those kinds of chances again. She trained her blue eyes on the floor for a second to regain her mask of composure until the next time that she looked up, Nicky's friend from the corner had edged closer. It was obvious that she was the unspoken leader of the group. Even though she hung back, all eyes moved to Alex when she strode in the place. At least, she had found herself fascinated with the newcomer.

Nearly a head taller than the other girls….she would've stood out regardless…her black hair in waves at her shoulders matching her button down shirt, green eyes beaming from behind dark frames….Piper had felt a jolt in her stomach when they had walked in. Now, this mystery girl was coming over to them…she hoped Polly would take the lead, as her heart pounded in her chest.

Larry piped up finally…." _Well, yes I suppose so...but most critique such as Winckelmann noted the artistic excesses of Baroque and Rococo forms, and was instrumental in reforming taste in favor of the more sober Neoclassicism. So tell me what are your views on Burnhardt?"_

Nicky floundered of course, and as a couple guys began to laugh…Alex abruptly spoke up steppin in to face Larry..." _Oh you mean how Burnhardt was the father of neoclassicism and how he began an art form to be copied for years to come. Or were you going to spout about how Wickoff started art theory in Vienna which you though was the truth all last semester until this year your professor said it was Wolfgang. I mean are you just going to recite from 'Critique of Judgment", the whole time?...But what you didn't know is Burnhardt studied under Winckelmann so his opinion is really invalid."_

Larry's face turned red but he quickly came back with, " _No I would say that he became eventually more preoccupied with iconography, and in particular with the transmission of themes related to classical antiquity in the Middle Ages and Renaissance._

" _Yeah, yeah...and throughout the Renaissance period all artists were influenced by his use of light and shadow... "Lives of Painters" by Vasari, written in 1790...I believe page 99 top of the page as matter of fact...yea whaddya know i read that one too...please continue if you wanna plagiarize the whole damn book."_

Laughter rang out...Larry blanched but didn't respond. Alex continued..." _yea so do you have any original thoughts of your own or is that what you do? Come into these bars and memorize obscure passages from books that you can pawn off as your own to impress girls or are you just trying to embarrass my friend here?"_

Alex's eyes glittered dangerously and Larry took a step back…" _Because it seems like we have a problem...and if that's the case we would be more than happy to settle it outside",_ she gestured with arms wide. Gina and Tricia nodded and eyed the door, ready to help if need be.

" _No, not at all, just trying to have some spirited debate, friend, nothing to get defensive about"…_ as he noted the girl's hand clenched tightly around the now empty mug's handle, he took another step back to be clear of her arm's reach just in case.

" _What you should really be mad about is that you're wasting all of daddy's money on an overpriced education that you could have gotten by spending $1.50 on a library card.",_ Alex dropped her final dig.

Nicky's laughter rang out as others groaned … Larry's crowd of believers scattered back to the couch as the show was over, trailed ever so slightly by himself as his defeated body posture spoke volumes when he folded himself into an empty booth. He hoped most would just ignore how soundly the unknown girl had shamed him.

Nicky taunted after them…." _Yea, my girl is wicked smart so now what….you don't have anything to say to that."_

 _"Oh my God, I'm so glad that someone finally put that jackass in his place._.", Polly stated with a smile.

As the adrenaline of the approaching the group wore off, Alex felt sheepish at her academic faceoff. She ran her hand through her hair nervously, as she accepted praise from the girls and few pats on the back from other people as those scattered and the bar went back to normal. As luck would have it, when she first became a janitor at M.I.T, she had slipped in an Art criticism class and sat in the back for half the semester just for fun. As Alex turned to go back to their corner, she felt a hand on her forearm.

 _"It was really a good thing that you did, coming to your friend's defense…and so well too_ "….she extended a hand and Alex felt the warm softness that enveloped hers _…"I'm Piper"…._ Alex was lost immediately in the brightness of her blue eyes before the girl darted them down shyly. _"Thanks..I'm Alex"_

 _"Yo, Vause….we waiting all day to kick your ass or what?",_ Tricia blurted out interrupting their moment…she sauntered over…." _Sorry College….I just gotta win back my money here and you can have Stretch all to yourself, boo…"_

" _Excuse my friend, she is the result of bad parenting and very little impulse control…..I'll be right there ok,_ " Alex waved her off with a firm hand and brushed up against Nicky who still chatting up Polly and looked to be having a great time.

Piper was so caught by the unnerving glint in the green of her eyes and the quirky set of her brow when Alex smiled that she was sure she hadn't blinked in a full minute, she laughed softly at Alex's jibe. She watched as Piper grabbed the stem of her wine glass and swirled the dark red liquid. Well, they were at least 21 she surmised since they didn't look like the fake ID type..

" _So, kid tell me what a girl like you is doing at a smoky bar?_ ", Alex drawled while pinning her down again with those eyes.

" _Well, Its fabulous this time of year and we wanted to walk a bit, relax….what do you mean someone like me_?, Piped quizzed hoping her voice didn't sound as vulnerable she felt.

 _"We've been here at least thirty minutes and you've barely touched your drink, or had a cigarette, and I can tell by the way you keep fidgeting on that stool that you're unsure if you should cross your legs or leave them open but you're in too nice of a dress to do so."_

Piper started to disagree, she playfully slapped at Alex's forearm… _"That's not entirely true…I can't really drink because I have a test I'm studying for tonight…"_

" _Not to mention that your posture is so perfectly straight, I bet I could set a small platter with a cup of hot tea up there, and you wouldn't spill a drop….hardly the body language of regular barfly…please tell me you're not a debutante or princess or this conversation is over._ "

Piper's eyes flashed in irritation, _"Now, just because I'm pretty and blonde_ "

Alex shook her head in agreement, " _And go to a rich school"…._

 _"And go to a predominantly rich school doesn't make me anybodies' princess, or Taylor Swift either..._ At Alex's raised eyebrow….Piper leaned in and whispered, " _I get that alot but I'm not always so nice and well-behaved ya know."_

Alex's eyes flashed in surprise for the first time, well well... the kid's not as innocent as her face looks…maybe she likes to have a little fun….Alex nearly asked if she had a roommate at her dorm room but then thought better of it….what would a quick hookup lead to…..Piper expecting her to come see her again…sure they could talk on the phone until she took the bus or Nicky brought her back this way…she was probably always busy with school.. Alex figured it would just fizzle out fast so she deflected that open invitation to ask this pretty young lady to prove how bad she could really be for the moment….

" _Right, well, okay I'll keep that in mind for the future_ ", Alex deadpanned instead.

Nicky nudged her, " _Hey Vause, you ready to wrap up soon….I think these idiots over there wanna go to a house party at Doggett's…free beer and food til it runs out."…..._.Alex shrugged.. _.."Yea..let's go"_

Piper's face fell slightly as she was puzzled as to what was happening….she had thought Alex was flirting with her one minute and then she totally closed off the next. The twosome went over and rounded up their crew….briefly but boisterously arguing over the tab. Piper watched for ten minutes or so and then signaled Polly that she was ready to go to. She went to the bathroom, and luckily when she emerged Alex hadn't left yet. Polly and Piper walked slowly to exit, she looked back to see if Alex was watching her. She was not, her head was down as before when they first came in…..she trailed behind Polly then suddenly while she warred with her better judgment and after scribbling on a bar napkin, she approached Alex at the bar.

 _"I just wanted to say that you're an idiot_ ", she said briskly

Alex frowned as she spun to face Piper…" _I'm sorry?"_

" _You're an idiot….you were obviously flirting with me and I was receptive back….I don't know how many times I touched your arm and laughed at your jokes and you still didn't ask for my number?"_ , Piper's voice rose a little.

" _yea, well_ …" Alex sputtered, caught off-guard for once.

" _Seriously, and now I waited for you to come back over and you never did…and now my study group is meeting and my phone is dead so I can't ask for your number, so I just wrote mine down."_ , Piper quickly shoved it at Alex before she could be rejected...she shouldn't be doing this…but something about Alex made Piper have to know that they might see each other again.

" _So whenever you're ready to stop playing games…call me"_ , Piper said with more sass and conviction than her shaking knees felt…as Polly's wide eyed stare at her confidence gave her the strength to walk away without looking back at Alex…hoping she was looking at her ass all the way out the door and that she would use the number she gave her.

Alex did watch her walk out that door with her own mouth agape….what the hell had just happened…so the kid's got some backbone…dammit if that wasn't the cutest thing…she crumbled the number and started to throw it on the floor, but she took out her wallet and put it in the back slot against her better judgment and her own pounding heart.

As Alex began to take some good natured ribbing for Piper approaching, the girls saw Larry and a few guys against the glass of bar sitting on some couches. They started to cross the street to their car...Alex hung back slightly...she walked up and knocked on the glass. Larry looked up...confused...

" _Do you like apples_?", Alex quizzed

More confusion... _"Yea...I guess_ ", Larry answered

" _Well, she gave ME her number._...Alex slapped the paper adorned with Piper's flowing, feminine scrawl against glass for him to see... _how do ya like them apples!_ " Hoots of laughter from the girls followed by Larry shaking his head in disappointment...Alex ran to catch up and couldn't remember feeling so good in a long while as she folded her long frame in the backseat of Nicky's car.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride home was full of the usual bickering between Nicky and Tricia, Alex could only laugh at their nonsense…sometimes she wondered if they should just date and be done with it. Gina kept quiet or the jokes would start in about Pennsatucky, whom she vehemently denied having a thing for even though it was well known they hooked up every couple of weeks.

Alex got off at her place, and after going inside, was pleasantly surprised to find that the lights were still on. She didn't get paid until Friday and the envelope with the pink slip inside was still carelessly thrown on the kitchen counter. Her mind buzzed with energy, and as she grabbed a bottled water from the fridge before settling in…..decided that a good jog was in order. After all, between snagging some of Nicky's fries and a good portion of beer from the pitcher….those calories weren't going to burn themselves off.

She ran her usual route, grateful for the evening air that whipped through her ponytail. The fall days brought a relief from the summer's heat. She stopped briefly to wipe the sweat from her brow with the bottom of her shirt, as she tracked a line back to the house. Her arraignment was tomorrow morning and she had yet to think of a way out of yet another assault charge. As she arrived home, she searched her bookcase for several law volumes that she had gotten at a garage sale for a few dollars. Throwing herself down on the mattress, she began to read earnestly as it was going to be a long night sifting through landmark cases.

 **M.I.T**

Caputo had spent much of the night debating his next move. This cat and mouse game with this unknown janitor would become tiresome…. he wondered if he should just leave it be. Obviously she didn't want to be recognized for her talent, and she had become aggressive when he had tried to confront her about the chalkboard. But, a little nagging doubt would not let him….even if she was reticent…he simply had to talk to her…find out why and where had she learned things that had taken him decades to learn.

This need to speak with her led him and his assistant to the little known warehouse shed for the maintenance crew. He looked in, unsure if he had found the right place. The place was littered with tools lying about the wooden benches, as it was still early no one seemed to be inside. But, since the shed door had been left wide open, they searched for someone of authority.

" _Excuse me, is the building and grounds office?_ ", when they saw two men crowded around metal desk listening to sports radio.

The older man turned at the sound of the unknown voice, " _Yea, what can i do for ya?"_ , his Boston accent evident.

" _I'd like the name of a student who works here, a janitor?_ ", he quizzed

" _No students are allowed to work"_ , the man said

 _"You're sure...not even part time?_ "

" _Well, do you think you could check...I have a young woman who works in my building,_ " Caputo gestured above his head... _"She's quite tall, long black hair"_

The man just rolled his eyes," _Which one is 'your' building_?", he was obviously irritated with being interrupted.

" _Building Two"_ , Bennett replied

The chair creaked as he turned and sorted through the time cards for the allotted building, " _Look...if anything was stolen that I should know about_?"

Joe quickly interrupted coming closer, " _No, no, no...I just need her name, if you don't mind?_ "

The man stood up, puffing his chest out a bit, " _Well, I can't give you her name unless you're filing a complaint, that's confidential information."_

Bennett scoffed, gesturing to Joe with a small bow, " _Excuse me, this is Professor Caputo"_

The other worker snorted in laughter, the head guy also made a waving motion with his hand, " _Well, this is Professor Hayes"_

" _John, please, I'll handle this_." Caputo said, edging closer to the desk. " _This is important...please can you help me?_ "

He sighed..." _Well, she didn't show up for work today...so she's fired...but she got this job through her PO, you can call them and find her."_

He looked at Bennett, " _PO?"_...the man in the jumpsuit labeled Hayes piped up... _"Parole Officer_ "

Caputo's face blanched...someone who was on parole...that was the last thing he had expected. The maintenance supervisor ripped something off of the file folder with the time cards.

He handed over the only information he had on her...which was a small card that read:

 _Commonwealth of Massachusetts Department of Corrections_

 _Parole Employment Program:_

 _Name: Alex Vause_

 _Address: 375 Tremont st, SO Boston, Mass 02116_

 _Probation Id: 97-6137004576_

 _Probation Officer : Mike Sherry Phone: (617) 927-0066_

Caputo nodded his head in thanks, handing the card over to John as they turned to exit. A quick phone call had relayed the information that Ms. Vause had not shown up for work because she was currently in court downtown. Parole and now in more trouble...Caputo frowned, running his fingers through his goatee as often did while thinking... wondering what to do next. Well that explained why someone so smart would be working as a janitor...but why someone so smart was so intent on ruining her life was a mystery. Anyone who knew Joe...knew he loved a good mystery...and this one he intended to crack. He hurriedly grabbed his sweater from his desk chair and took off downtown.

Boston courthouse

After passing through the scanners, he snuck quietly in the back of Courtroom 3, just as Alex was being allowed to speak.

" _There's a lengthy precedent, your honor, going back to 1789, where a defendant can claim self defense against an agent of the government...if that act is considered in defense of tyranny or for the sake of my own liberty. Henry Ward author of 'The Plymouth of Proverbs said and I quote.."_

The lawyer stood, " _I object, this is not 1789 and she's making a mockery of this court."_

Alex rose her voice above his, _"I am afforded the right to speak in my own defense, sir, by the Constitution of the United States. Liberty in case you've forgotten is a soul's right to breathe.."._ Caputo simply watched in amazement.

The judge interrupted her prepared speech by rapping his gavel, _"It's my turn to speak...I've spent the last ten minutes or more going over this rather lengthy rap sheet you've got...I just can't believe it...June of 2010, assault...September of 2011, assault..._ Alex sat down and pursed her lips tight at what was coming next.. _.Breaking and entering.. feb 2012… where you apparently you defended yourself and had the charge thrown out by citing free property rights of Austin-Carry from 1797."_

Alex smiled with pride at that one _…._ the list went on _…"Mayhem, disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, public intoxication..….all overturned…..aside from a Grand Theft Auto charge that you did eight months for..._ Alex had taken the rap for Nicky on that one...she had been driving but Alex had told her to get out and run and she slid into the drivers seat.. _.._

The judge continued... _"I'm also aware that in your juvenile file it says that you spent some time in the foster care system, in which the state removed you from three of them due to serious physical abuse"_ ….Alex hung her head at this mention which she hated being voiced out loud.

When she raised her eyes to meet the judge, they glittered with anger…." _You know another judge might look at that and feel sorry for you…obviously many have….but you hit a cop and I draw the line_ ….He raised his gavel and banged it hard…" _Motion to dismiss is denied…bail is set at $20,000"_

Alex gritted her teeth as the baliff led her back to the cell, twenty thousand dollars may as well have been twenty million. Even their old buddy from the block wouldn't bond her for less the twenty percent down, which was four thousand cash up front. She'd be sitting a month or more before Nicky could wrangle that much up…..unless Nicky starting slinging again and she damn sure wasn't letting her do that…..basically she was fucked….Alex banged her head against the cell bars in frustration.

Just then the baliff came back, " _Vause, come with me."_ Alex wondered where she being taken to now, " _What's going on, boss, where we headed_?" She got no reply, as they stopped near the interrogation rooms and she was shoved down into a seat roughly. The room was silent but for the intermittent clanging of her handcuffs against the old wooden table as she nervously chewed the nails of her right hand. Finally, the door opened and revealed a visitor….he looked a little familiar but not really.

" _Who the hell are you?"_

" _I'm Joe Caputo….I'm the professor that you told to go fuck off"_ …..Alex still looked as though he'd have to be more specific than that….

" _And, so…that doesn't tell me why you're here_?", came her flippant reply

" _I've spoken to the judge and he's agreed to release you into my custody as a favor. Luckily his granddaughter goes to M.I.T, so he's a fan_ "

" _No fucking way….really_?", she scoffed

" _But under two conditions…"_

Alex was quick to interrupt, her eyes glancing over his balding head and thickening waistline _…."I hope you don't think I'm fucking you…because if that's what you're after….I know some broads off 7th and Broadway I can hook you up…."_

Joe interrupted her…" _No, god No…I'm not asking for sexual favors here, though as complimentary as that is that you'd rather rot in a cell than go to bed with me….I want something else from you."_

Alex eyed him hard, reluctant to trust him or hear him out….but it wasn't like she really had a lot of options at the moment….." _The first condition is that you meet me once a week and we do some math together…..more advanced math like the problems you've already solved and other stuff….proofs, finite math, actuary testing…."_

" _Sounds like a real blast",_ Alex drawled

" _And the second condition, is that you see a therapist….the judge feels you could benefit from some anger management and abuse counseling."_

Alex had just begun to consider his offer until he said that…." _No, you wanna sit around and do math all day fine….whatever tickles your fancy….but I ain't seeing no damn therapist_."

 _"I'm responsible for submitting weekly reports, nothing I can do, if you fail to meet the requirements then you're right back here_."

" _No therapy…its all just a mind fuck anyway_ "

 _"Isn't it better than spending that time in jail_?", he reasoned

Alex hung her head again, not responding….then her eyes landed his cell phone on the table.

" _Can you give me a minute to think about….and make a phone call?"_

Caputo rose up out of his chair, " _Fine...I'll get a cup of coffee, you've got five minutes to decide…I'm doing you a favor, kid…._ he handed his phone over into her cuffed hands _…take it_ "

Though they had her few belongings in a plastic bag in Processing, she didn't need her wallet to remember the number she was about to dial….Alex had looked at it several times in the past week….but couldn't decide if it was worth even trying to pretend that this girl wasn't completely out of her league.

The phone rang several times before Alex heard her voice, " _Hello"_

 _"Hello, Piper?"_

" _Yea…?"_

 _"This is Alex…"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Alex….you know the funny, smart, really good-looking girl that you met at the bar the other night?"_

 _"ummm…no I don't recall meeting anyone who fits that description, I think I'd remember…_ " Piper's sarcasm obvious…secretly her heart pounded in her chest furiously that the mystery beauty had finally called…she had almost given up hope and now wanted to make her squirm a little for waiting so long to call.

Alex chuckled, _"Ok fine it's the ugly, obnoxious, toothless loser that was hammered and wouldn't leave you alone all night."_

 _"Oh….Alex…yea I remember you now…I was wondering when you were ever gonna call"_

" _Right…well…procrastination is a flaw of mine…."_

Piper giggled despite trying to remain aloof…" _Marvelous"…_

" _Well, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to get together this week, maybe have a cup of coffee…_?", Alex felt her palms begin to sweat as though she were a teenager rather than an experienced woman.

" _That sounds great_ …", Piper smiled through the phone. Alex let out a sigh of relief….just as another inmate was becoming unruly and was slammed against the glass door causing a loud boom…muffled voices, Alex covered the phone's speaker in vain.

" _What was that noise…..where are you?",_ Piper quizzed

" _Yea..uh…it's a long story…and I can't talk long…by the way don't call this number back…I borrowed it, because mine's dead…..but uh….this is just a shot in the dark but you wouldn't happen to be Pre-Law would you?",_ Alex chuckled despairingly

" _No…art major_ ", Piper informed her

" _Ok, great, well I wouldn't have pegged you for that, kid….anyways I gotta run and I'll call you in a couple days?",_ Alex said as more of a question than a statement.

 _"I'd really like that",_ Piper answered honestly.

" _Great…bye_ "

Alex hung up just as Professor Caputo came back in. She handed over his phone, " _Thanks for that…well I'm all outta options…so I'll agree to the deal….when do we start?"_ She raised her cuffed hands out for them to be removed, with the first real smile he'd ever seen. Sarcastic sure….but a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sunshine Bar**

Alex had been leery of taking the offered ride to wherever she needed to be dropped off at from Professor Caputo, but in the end had given in after his insistence that he hadn't come all the way down there and gotten her out of jail just to fuck it up by being a pervert.…he seriously just wanted to help.….Alex wasn't used to this sort of interaction with people that had good intentions towards her.

His eyebrows had raised that her first choice was a local bar so early in the day, but said nothing, she gave him an awkward smile before exiting his SUV, with a promise to meet later in the evening on campus. She stopped outside to discard the manila envelope marked Vause A. into the trash. She had her wallet with twenty bucks still tucked inside, her phone, and her jewelry. Some of the few good memories she had as a kid were of her mom and her grandmother…both now long since passed. The Celtic cross necklace was engraved in Gaelic 'Seanmhathair' which Diane had said stood for grandmother, the Black Irish descent explaining her raven hair with pale skin. She had given it to her when she was just seven years old.…the chain hanging ridiculously long then, now it fit just right.

When the police had picked her from school just a few short years later, in the 5th grade explaining that her mom had been killed instantly in a head-on collision, she had been devastated. Alex twirled the silver filigree ring Diane had once worn daily..….now on her right hand….she'd never forget that man's face as he'd shoved the ring into her palm. He explained that he'd worked the accident and there'd been nothing else that could have been done to save her. He kneeled down and looked her right in the eyes, his full of sadness…hers full of tears…

He said, " _One day when the storm is over, you even won't remember how you made it through, or how you managed to survive. You may not even be sure, whether the storm is ever really over. But one thing is certain, you won't be the same person that walked in….the rest of your life starts over right here…right now….._ his voice was gruff with emotion as he grabbed her into a quick hug…" _Just be careful who you change into.…the world's a mean place, kid."_

It wouldn't take her long within the foster care system to realize that guy hadn't known the half of it….but he had meant well. Alex hurried inside before her mind began to swim with the memories that still haunted her dreams, now wasn't the time and surely not the place for that shit…..she figured it was nothing a few drinks couldn't wash away.

No sooner had she hit the door than she heard a loud chorus of cheers and was crowded by Gina, Tricia and Nicky.

" _What the fuck….how'd you get out_?" Nicky quizzed

" _You not gonna believe this…hell I barely do and I was there for it…..it was so crazy….it was like I was sitting there thinking how in the hell was we gonna come up with all that money and then the next thing I know I'm in the cell for like thirty minutes and then I'm sitting in an interrogation room with a professor from the college."_

Alex stopped momentarily when she saw Tricia's phone charging by their usual table, and without asking unplugged it and put hers on to charge, " _Thanks_ " she said half-heartedly as she turned around to continue her story.

" _What the hell was he doing there?"_ Gina asked

" _Well, ok….I haven't really said nothing but up there this guy has been having like a math contest and I've been answering a few of the questions ya know….like at night after I'm done cleaning. Well one day last week, this professor saw me…and I figured they'd be mad and shit that I was messing with their stuff, so I took off. Well apparently not only was he not mad….he wants to see me do more of it_." Alex looked around the table at everyone's wide eyes.

" _Whaddaya mean... more of what?",_ Tricia piped up

" _Ok, so the judge was hitting me hard no bail no nothing….well this guy…Professor Caputo asked my boss at M.I.T how to find me…he gave him my Parole Officer's information that led him down to the courthouse. He saw I was getting sent down for awhile and convinced the judge to let me go with him instead!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up!",_ Nicky shouted, pouring out beers from the pitcher and handing them each one.

" _Sounds too good to be true….what's the catch",_ Gina's frown spoke volumes and they all murmured in agreement.

 _"Yeah, I know….trust me….I was like go fuck yourself….but he was serious, except for one thing….He wants to meet up once a week to do Math with him and his cronies…get this…. Just for fun_ "….howling laughter emitted from the group…

Nicky held up her mug and they all gave them a resounding clink to cheers Alex's unlikely return home. She wasn't telling them about the therapy because there's no way she'd ever live that shit down…..she was scheming a way out of that currently in her mind anyway….no way did she really intend to go…..but fuck it for now, she was back.

Her phone began to beep with all of yesterday and today's texts and voicemails. A few from the crew and after listening to her voicemails, her day got worse when a call from M.I.T let her know that she had been fired for missing work, that damn bastard had always had it out for her.

 _"Fuck!",_ Alex slammed the nearest table…causing all eyes to briefly land on her. She pressed delete and continued to listen to the last message and put her phone back down.

" _So…you gonna tell us what that was….or…?",_ Nicky asked

 _"I got canned from the college for missing work_ ", Alex sighed

" _Maybe, they can take your release papers from county as like an excuse note_?", Gina said, always the optimistic one

 _"Nah…that bastard has been looking for something…."_

Tricia, always the first to try to start shit with Alex started laughing…." _I can't believe you got fired….I mean how fuckin hard is it to push around a mothafuckin mop…..am I right_..?" She nudged Nicky expecting a laugh in response.

 _"Bitch, shut the hell up….you get canned more than tuna!"_ Nicky fired back

" _Yeah, you don't even have a job….."_ Gina added…. _"What happened at your last place_?"

 _"Hey, management was restructuring….is all….not my fault."_ Tricia said defensively while pushing Gina good-naturedly

 _"Well, at least I got a job dammit_ ," Gina pushed back, harder than usual

" _Re-structuring_?" Alex rolled her eyes….separating the two youngsters….." _Yeah, means that they don't want lazy fuckers like you riding the clock and shit!"_

" _Alright….alright….I'm looking for something, ya know_.", Tricia made peace holding up her hands up.

Nicky clapped Alex on the back, " _Don't worry, my uncle can probably get you something down at the hotel with me in Valet."_

Tricia gasped in astonishment, " _What….I asked you last week if you could get me something out there_!"

Nicky grinned her Cheshire smile, " _Exactly, and I told you No….I can't stick my neck out there for you, my uncle will end up putting a foot in both our asses….you know he don't like thieves or smartasses_." Tricia had already done a couple stints for having sticky fingers. She eyed Vause, " _And that means you too….no funny business…..just take the keys and park the cars."_

" _Got it boss_ ", Alex smirked….she downed the last of her beer and gathered her things. " _Look, guys, I hate to jet but I gotta go meet this putz and do school shit."_ Of course, they jeered with laughter, Nicky caught her eye and nodded out back…guess that meant she wouldn't have to walk there.

Alex exited the car with with a long solemn stare, no words were needed. She was ten minutes late but he was lucky she showed at all in her opinion. She quickly found the classroom where they were already waiting for her arrival. She watched with a hard stare as Bennett wrote the problem. As he draws the lines and parameters of the problems, they simply watch. Nothing is heard but the chalk against the chalkboard...all the stadium seats empty. Alex and Caputo hold eye contact for several seconds, before she lazily swung her swiveled green chair to face the chalkboard. Her confidence exuded from her sarcastic smirk to her hand as her strokes were sure. Her ass hit the black cushioned seat no sooner than she stood if you asked Caputo. Their shared smile at her correct answer of the math proof was something of inside jokes, a meeting of the minds...Bennett could only look on with a degree of jealousy a connection that he couldn't reach with the Professor. As his TA of course they spent many hours together, but somehow this girl now had his full attention and John didn't like it one bit.

 **Harvard**

The ringtone rang for ominous seconds before Piper could bring herself to pick up the phone. Her neck hairs stood in protest of the voice that crossed the phone lines. Her mother always used her sweet as syrup voice when she was maneuvering the noose surreptitiously tighter around her unsuspecting prey, but Piper had lived a life time with her already and knew the power play that was ahead. Though she'd protest, she knew she had ran for as long as she could.

" _Hello, Mother_ "

" _You've been avoiding my calls...Piper, Its been awhile since we've all been together as a family. You know its unavoidable…besides we've all had some time to"…_.her voice faded slightly, in the way of things when they are nothing but a façade, Piper hearing that ever so silent pause…she was sure it took all her Mom had to ask her to come home….. the hitch gone

" _We've had time to resolve our issues with things…and your father really needs your support coming up. Do I need to send the plane?_ "

Piper knew that in no way had they really resolved to agree on anything but a familial duty and her opinion was neither needed nor asked for simply demanded... in a way that those with all the power always seem to do….with a grimly quiet determination. Piper smiled her most placating smile even though it was through the phone, it was time she starting practicing after all…

" _No, thank you…I'd rather fly coach, I'll just charge the card and tell you where to send the driver"_

 _"Coach…_.her mother scathed, _"Piper…why must you insist on being so common….remember the spotlight only shines the brightest on us for a short amount of time in our lives. You should enjoy it."_

Piper sighed, _"I do, mom…I know fate all that jazz, make good choices, and take advantage of the business contacts etc….Look, I'll be there in time okay, I know what season it is….see you in a couple weeks."_ Piper didn't wait for a response, she simply tapped the red button.

She was very sure nothing would or could fix the damage that lie beneath the pristine image of the Chapman family, but she would do what was needed for the greater majority. She shoved away any more negative thoughts and had an overwhelming urge to do something that was just for herself. Like much of her life in Boston, she lived for her own desires, as most young twenty-somethings do. She reveled in coming and going as she pleased to art shows, music festivals, gala openings…..just experiencing the wonderfully, ever changing human aspect, without so many filters.

Her life in New York was like a constant high wire act, with so many eyes waiting to see her fall. So, she had decided once she was far removed from prying eyes, here she would laugh, and love…..and smile….As her lips stretched into a secret thought of Alex. Alex was a dangerous force to be reckoned with, unexpected yet something she had known that she simply couldn't deny herself.

Make no mistake that she was well aware of the most likely possibility of getting burned and having this whole thing blow up in her face…that's what happened when you play with fire, and there was a flame glowing in Alex's green eyes the night that they met that Piper was drawn to. Every reason that she should run from this affair was every reason why she was dialing Alex's number. The rings began to number and her disappoint ballooned. Suddenly, a husky timbre rumbled across the line causing her heart to beat again.

 _"Hello"_

 _"It's Piper"_

 _"Yes, I know that,_ " Alex chuckled as she rolled over on her bed, sheets cast aside. Being currently unemployed left her with an unaccustomed blank day.

" _Are you free today?",_ Piper questioned

 _"As luck would have it, I have an immeasurable amount of time"_

Piper smiled, and decided to fish a little _, "Is that an immeasurable amount of time for me or just in general would you say?"_

 _"Oh I'm always free to meet pretty girls who give me their numbers in bars.",_ Alex deadpanned not giving her the obvious compliment she wanted.

 _"Well, then since I thought that in keeping with tradition, since I made the first move after all..._ Damn Alex wasn't going to make this easy _...I'm wondering how soon can you meet me at Boston Common?"_

 _"That's a ….?"_ Alex flustered, this girl was full of surprises

 _"A coffee shop, you did ask me out for a cup of coffee…and now I'm deciding that I want to see you right now….I don't wanna wait another week wondering if you're going call me. I'm on campus now so it'll take me a minute since the shop is downtown."_ Piper forced her voice not to shake...what was it about Alex that made her so bold she didn't know but she liked her new-found confidence.

Alex glanced at her military standard watch that she'd snagged at a pawn shop years ago, the bus left every fifteen minutes and the ride into downtown was another fifteen or so. It was nearly noon now, which meant if she hurried she might make the 12:15 pickup…

Piper waited patiently for a response…Alex could be heard already shuffling around, _"How's 1PM?"_

 _"Great, 515 Washington St…..see you there",_ Piper was unable to keep the rising excitement out of her voice which caused Alex to smile into the phone as she ended the call.

Alex with not much time to spare threw on her favorite Dropkick Murphy's tee shirt with her best pair of black jeans and Adidas. She quickly brushed the sleepy tangles from her hair, brushed her teeth, cologne, and extra deodorant for the jog she was going to have to do to catch that 12:15...phone, keys, wallet... and she was out the door. She fanned her shirt for air as she had just made the bus, lightly dabbing her forehead.

Piper took an extra second to scan her dress. A casual flower print that hit a respectable length to her thigh but the scooped neck revealed a delicious amount of cleavage that she'd put extra perfume there hoping to grab Alex's attention. Her lip gloss was strawberry and the mascara made her eyes look as blue as they ever had. Now if she could just keep her palms from sweating...she thought as she headed out...


	8. Chapter 8

The fifteen minute ride downtown seemed like an hour to Alex, as she was currently sandwiched in between two people with questionable hygiene if their smell was any indicator. She darted off the bus at her stop, scanning the street signs for a number. She only had to turn back once before she found the quaint little coffee shop that Piper had named.

The sign outside boasted fresh, homemade pies and the smell of coffee beans wafted out of the door as other patrons drifted in and out. Alex scanned a few of them through the window before entering. Usual hipster crowd, complete with neutral colors, over-sized glasses, and shoes made of cloth with no laces…these people drove her crazy already.

She snagged a table by the window and waited. Alex decided to enjoy a little warmth before sunset and then her window view became a sight to rival the sun. Piper had stopped out front to help an elderly lady open her car door while holding shopping bags and hot coffee. Even with her back turned, Alex knew it was her. Her hair lay in soft waves at her shoulders just as she remembered. Piper had chosen a casual dress with a flowing hem that showed off enough tanned thigh to keep her attention, but it was when she smiled that Alex could only smile back too. That smile was even bigger when their eyes finally met, bright blue to green, Piper was surprised to see Alex was already there.

Alex stood up to greet her, unsure slightly, but pulled her into a quick hug anyway. Alex reveled in her close warmth and some heavenly scent wafting up from the cleavage that she definitely wasn't staring at. Luckily for her she had a pretty damn good poker face. Alex murmured in her ear, " _Good to see ya, kid…. you clean up alright…_ " She nodded as though Piper's beauty was commonplace though it was anything but.

Piper could chuckle at the comment, her constant sarcasm an amusement, as Alex pulled away she noted, " _I could say the same thing",_ as she reached out without thinking… her hands drawn to Alex. Piper ran the pad of her thumb along Alex's eyebrow where the bruise and cut had since faded away.

Alex froze for a second, unaccustomed to such casual affection, Piper's mouth curved in an easy smile. Alex ignored the heat from her fingers, and stiffened herself against the heavy beating of her heart, said " _No worries…I'm tougher than I look_ ", with a crooked smirk. Piper nearly snorted with disbelief, Alex Vause looked plenty tough to her.

Piper edged towards the counter, where today's menu was elaborately hand-drawn on a chalkboard. The usual lattes, frappes, and holiday spiced something or others…Alex quickly surmised that these people must have nothing better to do than lounge here in middle of a work day drinking over-priced soy, half and half whipped nothingness…luxuries she had never been afforded.

Piper watched as several emotions flitted across Alex's face, and then it was blank again…she was good at doing that Piper had noticed…not saying what was on her mind…strong and silent type she guessed….or was that just men…God knows her experience with women in a romantic sense was limited to only one other person.

As they edged close to the register to order, both were drawn from their inner monologues and after shy smiles, Piper ordered a hazelnut latte and Alex the house coffee, black. Piper smiled of course she would order that…simple, and strong like her. Sitting down at the nearest table, she watched Alex put two sugars in and take a test sip…pursing her mouth to blow off the hot steam…her lips were a nice shade of pinkish red, she wasn't wearing lipstick today… Piper thought her lips looked soft.

" _If you are going to stare, at least tell me what you're thinking_ ", Alex voice held a slightly cocky tone.

Not a chance…" _I just stare off sometimes…sorry bad habit_." Piper deflected easily then she tumbled out, " _I'm glad you're here_."

Alex was taken aback slightly by that simple truth….they barely knew each other, yet Piper was so open with her, it was little alarming….so she simply agreed, _"Me too"._ Their eyes held one another's with an intensity that made neither one blink until a guitar began to strum a Soundcheck.

Their table was right next to a local singer who was setting up to perform for lunch, they hadn't even seen the girl come by them. Alex laid her hand over Piper's and squeezed briefly, _"You wanna get out of here?"_ Piper was nodding in agreement before she even knew where getting of here was going to be. She wished Alex had kept holding her hand as they rose up to leave. She didn't, but she did lightly place her hand at the small of Piper's back, a simple possessive gesture, as they walked out of the coffee shop and out into the street. Piper found she liked it…liked Alex's hands on her, however brief the encounter.

They walked closely together scanning the business around them as they slowly strolled. Both giving the other sly glances and then looking away…Piper smiled at their silly nervousness. Suddenly a sign caught her eye, ' _Adele's antiques'_ …she quickly grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her inside. She briefly caught the words on the sign before they entered.

" _I know it's a little crazy…but I love to look around…ya know imagine what the people's lives were like who used to own this stuff."_

" _Sure…"_ Alex trailed off not entirely feeling the same way but she'd humor her at any rate.

Excitedly, Piper urged ahead of her sifting through a bin of glasses. Alex heard the little old lady who ran the store complimenting her on how those glasses suited her face. When Piper turned to face her…she snickered as the glasses were a comical kind that had fake googly eyes where the lens would be.

" _You look so good with the blue eyeshadow_ ", Alex deadpanned struggling to keep a straight face.

Piper kept searching through the bin as Alex was perusing hats and scarves. Piper mused out loud," _You know growing up in New York, I went to a very nice school….progressive, organic…do it yourself…only the best private schools, and then Harvard….then med school if my parents have anything to say about it…I've calculated that by the end of it all, my brain is going to be worth $250,000."_

Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, Piper rattled off that number so casually when it was similar to a lotto win in Alex's mind. Piper struggled to keep her newly crowned Princess tiara atop her head as turned to face Alex. She also grabbed a silver metallic wand to complete her ensemble. Piper shook her head… _"I'm sorry I just heard how that sounded in my head…like.. so horrible…you must think I'm a spoiled brat."_

Alex shrugged her shoulders lightly, " _Nah…don't worry I mean I'm sure your parents were happy to pay."_

Piper turned to change again, " _Sure, its not a problem since they don't pay really.….anything I need just comes out of my inheritance."_

Alex's face dropped considerably…she immediately removed her silly glasses….inheritance was a term that was only reserved for very large sums of money….her stomach clenched as she didn't know what to say.

" _Wow, so is Harvard going to get all that money_.", she hoped her voice didn't sound as strained as it felt coming out.

Piper turned to her with a 20's glittery flapper hat on….the style suited her making her eyes stand out even more than usual, " _No, Stanford will have some next after I graduate in June….they have a very competitive Grad school Arts program."_

Another Ivy league school…Alex took several steps to face Piper closing the distance between them, grabbing a vintage WWII Navy hat and placing the circular white fabric jauntily on her head.

 _" California huh….So you were just going to use this 'sailor' and then leave?" …_ Her smirk hiding how true that statement hit close to home.

Piper not catching the double meaning behind Alex's joke, laughed lightly, " _Well, I had plans to experiment with you for my Anatomy class…naturally…"_

Alex threw the hat down, " _Well, in that case, it is completely alright…with me",_ she drew Piper in wrapping her arms around her waist…her eyes flicking to Piper's lips momentarily…Piper giggled and then held her breath…but just as quickly Alex changed her mind.

Instead, she grabbed Piper's hand again, and trailed them towards the exit, " _I don't know about you...but I'm starving."_

 **Tom's Burgers**

The pair sat side by side huddled over the white countertop of the 50s styled diner in bar seats. Their legs not so casually brushing against each other intermittently. Their mouths were stuffed with some of the juiciest beef patty creations dripping with cheese and stuffed full of vegetables that either had remembered having in a long time.

Piper had a rather large bite squirreled into one cheek, as Alex wiped her face with back of hand considering there was too much mayo and grease on her hands. Piper chuckled at how they must look to others, but she loved seeing Alex unguarded for a moment. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed Alex's mouth for her, she smirked with amusement, as Piper found herself becoming flushed with embarrassment at the dirty thoughts rolling through her mind. If Alex consumed this burger with such gusto, what would she do to her…if and when that time came….she squeezed her thighs together at such a thrilling thought. Piper licked some ketchup off her finger instead.

Alex's eyes were drawn to that little slip of her tongue, their green hue darkening slightly. Piper could feel the heat coming from that stare.

" _I don't really….uh….you know date…all that much",_ Alex found herself confessing around another mouthful.

" _How very unfortunate…for me I think_ …" Piper mumbled around her own bite, giggled and wiped her own mouth this time.

" _What…why?"_

" _You know…because I know you're already thinking about it… will we…won't we?"_

" _No_ ", Alex had the decency to look shocked, those smooth tanned legs wrapped her waist...nope never crossed her mind... " _I haven't I swear"_

" _Yes you have_ ….Piper smiled a devilish smile… _you so have...you've been wondering about a goodnight kiss"  
_

" _Oh truthfully….I usually get 'good night laid'_ , Alex's too cute wink just then caused Piper's heart to skip a beat as she moved a strand of her blonde hair and tucked it back behind her ear lest it be covered in ketchup.

Piper nearly choked on her burger, she was definitely out of her depth with this Romeo. Alex's smile grew more, " _But, for you I'll totally settle for a good night kiss."_

 _"_ _How very noble of you"_ her sarcasm clear _._

Alex leaned in closer _…."Of course, I was hoping for a kiss….how could anyone be so close to you and not want more."_ She trailed a finger up Piper's forearm lightly, causing goosebumps to rise. She removed her hand quickly, though and picked up her burger again.

Piper took another large bite of her burger, " _Well let's just get it out of the way now",_ she reasoned.

Alex also had a mouthful of beef, " _Now?_ ", she struggled out. Piper could only nod in agreement, as they both moved at the same time…leaning in ever so slightly…then more…Alex angled her head and settled their lips together lightly. Piper snickered at their bulging cheeks with food, mesmerized by seeing Alex's eyes so close up, she grabbed the back of Alex's head to keep from her pulling away….she wanted more. Piper deepened the kiss, and then she withdrew when breathing became an issue and giggled again.

Alex sounded defensive, " _What…I didn't get any onions?"_

" _No…I think I got some of your pickle_." They both erupted in laughter. Piper amazed her with her ability to make her feel like they'd known each other forever. She found herself wishing this night would never end. But all too soon, their plates had grown cold and the night was dark. Piper dutifully hung back and let her pay the tab. Alex caressed Piper's hand with hers all the way back to the coffee shop.

" _Let me walk you to your car_ ", Alex offered

" _Oh where are you parked at_?" Piper quizzed

Alex just gestured off in the distance, she wasn't parked anywhere but wasn't going to tell her that just yet…" _Don't worry about me"_

Piper started her BMW as Alex leaned down in the driver's side window, Piper felt butterflies again even though it wasn't their first kiss…the second one was even better…less rushed.. she was able to revel in the softness of her lips, the heated warmth of Alex's tongue as it traced her bottom lip. Her nipples actually hardened against the material of her bra when that tongue swirled gentle circles against her own tongue, the pressure and pace quickening. Her head was swimming by the time Alex pulled away.

" _Wow….just wow",_ she breathed out

" _Until next time_ ", Alex left her with only that cocky smirk as she backpedaled and then disappeared into the nearest parking lot.

She waited until she saw Piper's brake lights in the distance before she sat and waited at the bus stop. But, even the chilling night air could do nothing to erase the best first date she'd ever had…why was she so drawn to someone from a life that was so far away from what she'd ever known...

Love 'em and leave 'em had always been her style. But, Piper was nothing like any of those townie girls that were easy to bed and forget….if anything she was the one in far much more danger from Piper than the other way around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harvard dorm**

Piper woke the next morning slowly stretching her legs, and then pulled the covers slowly over her face. As the memories of Alex and their date last night replayed in her mind, her grin grew wider until her cheeks hurt. Her presence was exhilarating, so much laughter and Alex really understood her need to be not herself when they were together…there was no pressure….Alex's husky chuckle was a very pleasant sound. But, it was her eyes that Piper couldn't stop thinking about…how she could feel Alex watching her, absorbing every movement….every detail of her and storing it….she felt like she'd never held someone's attention as strongly as she held Alex's.

Piper felt like she had spent a lifetime much like a butterfly pinned inside a shadowbox frame, something that was to be watched, admired by some from afar... but never touched…..But, when those beautiful green depths of Alex's met her eyes, grazed her skin...they burned her...touched her….melting her mind and making her unsure of where this was headed, why would she possibly torture herself after one date?

Yet her mind was whirling...Was it a fling, was it more….it already felt like more, but she was being foolish surely….yet she knew she could do nothing but be pulled into this deliciousness that was Alex Vause….her lips…her kisses were like a fire starter in her most delicate places as just re-living it made her stomach clench. Piper was surprised to feel such a lustful feeling given that she hadn't dated since leaving New York…she rarely even touched herself, yet a few, first date kisses had her wondering how she was going to hold it together when they hadn't even gotten to second base….Piper squirmed under the blankets suddenly feeling very lonely..

She heard the bathroom door click, _"Chapman…you know we have that Art and Architecture presentation today…..girl….you better get your narrow ass in that shower….I'm not giving up my 'A' just because you haven't had your no-drip soy frappe mocha latte or whatever."_

Tasha had a towel wrapped on her head and her head cocked in a _'I mean business'_ type of way that she had about her. She was a good listener and always had a joke to crack, her laughter always ringing down the halls with the other girls.

Tasha's grades were top notch….she was a cheerleader for the men's basketball team, social chair for the Arts program preceptor partnership with the Lanoue Gallery in downtown Boston and the apple of her best friend, Poussey's eye…even Piper could see that she was sweet on her, but Tasha was oblivious. Hell, Poussey had even volunteered to be the Crimson Tide's mascot….she chuckled at the thought of her slight frame in that big costume…

That was her last thought before she gasped at her blanket being snatched away by Tasha….she rolled out of bed with her hands held palm up…" _Okay…okay I'm up…I'm going…calm down Jefferson... just get down to Ballroom A and make sure its open and all the equipment is working, and I'll be right behind you…I'll rinse off and I'm out the door."_

She frowned but let her be….Piper only had a little time to let the steamy water pour down her back while she tried desperately to scratch thoughts of Alex out of her brain for long enough to focus on her day…no daydreaming about black frames, warm lips and soft fingertips….she was a Honors student in the Cornerstone program…there were expectations…always expectations.

 **M.I.T**

Caputo glanced at his watch for the fifth time in last twenty minutes….she was late. He'd known she'd been reticent to do the counseling. But, this condition had to be met, or she going back to jail. He shook his head at her stubbornness, she was determined to make things harder on herself. He glances down again and when he looks up, he sees her standing sullenly by the door. Her face was impassive on the short jaunt over.

Alex had bugged him for the name of the first guy that the court had set up, Allen Donaldson. Alex found that a quick scan at the local library this morning had showed that this tool had written a book called, " _How to Help Yourself Visualize A Better You"._ That was an hour of her life that she'd never get back, reading his theories on the brain and positive reinforcement of goals and blah blah blah…. also the case studies in the book were all attractive, single young men that given by the look of the author may have been a personal preference…her gaydar was phenomenal.

Surely, he would deny it but yet he was one of those greying, stuffy, tea -drinking British sort of gay fellows that had hid it from his overbearing mother all of his life….that's what he looked like right now.

Alex could read him easily in the first thirty seconds of sitting in an overpriced, hard chair across from his bushy eyebrows flopping madly as he spoke , that made him resemble a Muppets character. Her grin was slow as the right side of her mouth quirked… it was quite comical actually. Donaldson mistook her smile for encouragement that she was actually going to participate in this crock of shit.

" _Just so you know, I read your book_ "…Alex paused to see if he would look shocked…he did. " _And so it seemed like Mike was having the same problems that Chad the stockbroker was having."_ Alex used a finger quotation gesture as stated the word _'problems'._

 _Dr. Donaldson nodded heartily at her evaluation, "Right…you're quite right, that's true. Good catch there."_

 _Alex nodded and smiled her most placating smile….this bastard was going to be easy_

 _"Now, Alex…may I call you Alex….you're not going to want to hear this, but your actions are bringing you down and destroying your potential, now I'm not judging you or labeling you…just trying to be honest."_ Eyebrow flop, flip …flop

Alex nodded again, " _Right, yea I mean I see what you're saying…its me that's doing the action and only I can stop myself._ " She cast her eyes to the pattern on the couch, it was tan with a spiral of white and dark brown henna patterning….interesting.

 _"Well, that's true but you can't get off that easily….elaborate on what actions are you doing that you can't stop_?". He attempted to dig.

Alex hung her head,looking appropriately contrite... biting her lower lip in emotional anguish…." _I'm embarrassed to say"_

 _"You're safe here_ ….", his brown eyes solemn

He really believes his own bullshit... _"I do things…things no one knows about_ ", she whispered…her eyes still preoccupied with the floor. " _I hide from people...from everyone"_...her breath became heavy with the knowledge that little tidbit was actually true.

 _"Yes"_ …..he leaned in encouragingly…hook, line, and sinker…now she just had to start reeling him in…

" _I go places that I could never tell my friends…_ "

" _Where_ …?", his voice was firm

" _Certain clubs_ …", she chanced a glance up...his eyes were sparkling with interest, _"What kinds of clubs?_ " He took off his glasses and dangled one end from his mouth...he could barely contain himself, as smiled he thought she was the easy one...

" _Fantasy...fetish.._ " His eyebrows flopped up and down twice..." _And the music...the bass the just beats like a drum and you have to just dance...like boom,boom,boom.._.she gyrated a little in her seat _...and I love gay bars.."_ He nodded along as if he had no clue what kinds of clubs she was talking about, but was enthusiastic, their eye contact held.

Alex finally broke...and burst out laughing, " _Do you find it hard to hide that fact that you're gay?"_

He sputtered, clacking his glasses down on the desk..., "What...what are you talking about...:, he exclaimed

" _My my sir, me thinks he doth protest too much_..." Alex enjoyed getting under his skin...it was her trademark move after all..."Listen, man, _I don't care what you do in your personal time...putt from the rough if you must...I know I do..."_

 _"That's absurd!'_ , he rose out his seat and his voice along with it, _"I'll not have this perverse diversion tactics, young lady, either you came for proper treatment or if you mean to create a sideshow...I'll not waste my time." Alex rose quickly, he was unsure of her next move but she merely cocked a indignant eyebrow at him and turned for the door...throwing back at him..  
_

 _"Right, you're just talking shit, if I had a dick, you'd be the first to blow me!"_

He flamed with indignant pride, his cheeks flushed and his lips drawn tight... as he quickly showed Alex the other side of his office door post haste.

Caputo rushed to greet them and was met with a terse whisper, the old man eyed her none too subtly as Alex flopped down in the seat next to John, smirking as if she'd beat the man at arm wrestling.

 _"Joe..this case is just not going to work well with my schedule, I already have so many new patients, I just don't have the time for Pro Bono work... and to be honest...she's unwilling to be here, argumentative, and verbally antagonistic ... there's no point."_

The car ride home was minutes and it was like days, Alex nearly held her breath... waiting for the fallout ...but nothing was said...like the most nothng that was ever spoken, not a word or a whisper, just Caputos frustrated heavy breaths with long periods of avoidance and brief eye contact. Neither party willing to give in. Alex certainly wasn't concerned with his approval or anyone else's. Alex idly scrolled through her phone though she most certainly was not looking for a text from Piper or wondering what she was doing... Definitely not.

A/N. Sorry wanted it to be longer, but with holiday near I wanted to give you guys something... Thanks for keeping the faith


End file.
